Calling parties often experience a wait time after dialing and before a called party answers. In some cases, the called party may be busy with another call or may be temporarily away from his or her phone. A caller met with a busy signal or a voicemail greeting may simply hang up and try again. Re-dialing attempts can contribute to network congestion by increasing network traffic.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.